Wawancara Maut!
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Selamat datang! Disini anda akan disuguhi kegajean dan kegalauan yang melanda jiwa dan raga para karakter Assasination Classroom! Berikan pertanyaan atau tantangan se random apapun!/Full humor/DLDR/RnR


**Wawancara Maut!**

 **By Lala-chan ssu**

 **AnKyo milik Yusei Matsui**

Lala: Ekhem ekhem! Tes! Tes!

Yak, kembali lagi sama Lala-chan ssu di fanfict super gaje (yang emang kalo bisa disebut fanfict) ini… kali ini di fandom AnKyo. Gak biasanya saya main ke fandom baru. Kyyaaahh~~~ jadi deg-degaaan~~ *jejingkrakan*

Keiya: Santai, La. Daripada lu curcol kek gitu mendingan lo kasih tau ke readers ini fanfict apa. Itu juga kalo benda murahan ini bisa disebut fanfic!

Lala: Iish… gak nyante banget sih. Ehm. Enyweyz… saya mau perkenalkan diri. Saya Lala-chan ssu, author baru yang berkecimpung di pair TeraIto. Hzhzhz… silahkan panggil saya Lala. Dan saya disini ditemani OC gila saya yang bernama Keiya. Ngomong-ngomong, Keiya masih single loh~~ ada yang mau jadi seme—BHUHAAGH!

Keiya: *tampol Lala pake bola basket* Jangan malah promosiin gua, dudul! Emang gua pria bayaran!

Lala: Ohok! Yah, wanita bayaran sudah _mainstream_ rupanya. Sudah, daripada buang-buang waktu dan nafas lagi, kita panggilkan para chara AnKyo beserta antek-anteknya~~ kali ini saya bakal panggilkan kelas 3-E dulu. ayo semuanya masuk~~

All 3-E: _Konnichiwa_ …

Lala: Hm. Bagus, bagus. Semuanya memberi salam dengan ceria~~

Nagisa: *bisik* Sebenarnya terpaksa…

Lala: Kedengeran, Nagisa. Seharusnya saya mengusir anda tapi karena anda manis, anda boleh tetap ditempat~~

Nagisa: *meratapi nasib*

Lala: Ekhem! selanjutnya untuk reader—

Karma: Tunggu dulu, author.

Lala: Iish… apaan sih?! Ganggu aja! Gue lagi keren nih!

Maehara: Yaelah orang kita Cuma mau nanya!

Lala: YAUDAH BURUAN! *nyembur*

All: * _pokerface_ *

Isogai: Eee… maaf. Tapi bukankah lebih baik author menjelaskan apa maksud author membawa kita kemari?

Lala: Aah. Iso- _chan_ ~~ eheheh. Iya, author sekalian menjelaskan apa maksud fanfic ini ke readers~~

Isogai: Oh, begitu *duduk lagi*

All: (inner: pilih kasih...)

Lala: Jadi, fanfict ini merupakan fanfict wawancara~~ terinspirasi gegara baca ulang fic nyeleneh saya di fandom amefuto tetangga. Tapi ini versi AnKyo. Jadi silahkan semua readers ff ini (kalo ada yang baca) untuk memberikan pertanyaan, rikues, dan segala macamnya ke saya dan akan saya nistakan mereka dengan semua pertanyaan anda. Segala bentuk rikues bahkan pair saya terima mulai dari personal chara, straight, yaoi atau yuri sekalipun. HAHAHAHA!

All: KOK GITU?!

Lala: Ya mesti gitu laaahh… kan saya authornya~~

All: -_-

Lala: Nah sebagai contoh silahkan kalian bertanya ke saya.

Karma: Aku aku aku!

Lala: ( _inner_ : Bhah. Dia lagi.) Yaa…udah, buruan!

Karma: Kapan kita boleh pulang?

Lala: Bentar lagi, tapi lu nginep disini!

Karma: Kamfreth.

Itona: Boleh nanya gak?

Lala: Boleh…

Itona: Apa kita bakal membunuh juga disini?

Lala: Eee…aku udah nanya Karasuma. Kalo kalian disini, kalian bebas dari misi pembunuhan. (Karena kalo disini bunuh-bunuhan juga dan kena gue kan berabe…)

Itona: Yaah…gak asyik. Ah, bunuh Terasaka boleh?

Lala: Boleh, kok. Boleh.

Itona: Oke.

Terasaka: WOI! APA-APAAN TUH?!

Lala: Ada lagi?

Fuwa: Eh, eh, author- _chan_.

Lala: Apa?

Fuwa: Sini deh, sini.

Lala: Apaan sih? *deketin*

All cowok: *perasaan mulai gak enak*

Fuwa: *bisik* Punya doujin yaoi gak?

Lala: *bisik* Punya, punya! Mau pair apa? Fandom apa? Kurobas? KHR?

Fuwa: KarNagi punya gak?

Nakamura: Yaelah gua banyak tuh dirumah.

Megu: Eh bagi dong.

Lala: Gue juga! Gue banyakan TeraIto sama AsaIso!

Kayano: Eh, bagi dong yang AsaIso.

All cowok: -_-"

Lala: E… ehm. *balikin wibawa* Ada lagi?

?: Ah, aku juga ingin bertanya.

Lala: Bhah. Siapa nih?

?: A-aku… aku Korokono Tasuke.

Lala: Hah? Perasaan gue gak undang chara fandom la—Koro- _sensei_ ngapain disini? =_=

Koro: NYUYAA?!

Lala: Haiishh… makin kacau aja chap satu ini. Oi, nih yang bawa gurita asem ini siapa?

All: Gak tau.

Lala: Gimana dia tau tempat ini?

All: Gak ngerti.

Lala: Hayah -_- Yaudah, mau nanya apa?

Koro: Ini dimana yah?

Lala: Di Indonesia.

All: HAH?! INDONESIA?!

Lala: Yuups. Dan besok kalian bakal kubawa keliling Jakarta. Tapi jangan kaget kalo kalian ku summon di angkot 07 ya…

Keiya: Sst. La!

Lala: Hm? Apa Keiya? Kau sudah menemukan jodohmu? ALHAMDULILLAH YA SESUATUUU

Keiya: BUKAN ITU! Nih waktunya udah mau abis!

Lala: Bhah. Masa Cuma 700 words? Kurang aahh…

Keiya: Ya ini kan Cuma perkenalan doaangg…

Lala: Gak asyik… ah, coba Terasaka sama Itona lemonan biar seru.

Terasaka: APA LU KATA?!

Itona: Lemonan itu apa?

Megu: Jangan didengerin.

Lala: Haahh… oke, oke. Habis sudah untuk hari ini. Sampai bertemu di chapter depan—dan yang pasti lebih gelo lagi. MWHUAHAHAHA—yaudah kalian boleh pergi. Ah, didepan ada takjil gra—

All: *langsung serbu kios takjil*

Lala:... jones lagi dah gua *boboan di pojok*

~~~BERLANJUT KE CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA~~~

Hai semua~~ author balik lagi- *dilempar baja* Maaf! Saya memang author gaje yang kerjaannya ngegaje. Malah bikin fic yang jelas-jelas bukan fic ini pula. Ah, ini sebenernya cara nulis lama saya tapi… saa pengen nostalgia aja. Mengingat gaya ngetik saya dulu gituu… ehehe *dikemplang*

RnR pliis~~


End file.
